Its One of those days
by snoopylover60
Summary: Bella is having a bad day..  then she runs into officer Cullen.  Stephanie Myers own's everything.. She is just letting me play abit.


**ONE OF THOSE DAYS.**

**Bella isn't having the best morning.. **

* * *

><p>What?<p>

I wake up, glancing around my room. Its pretty dark.. But something is not right.

Looking at my clock.. No lights.. Oh man!

Nice! Shit…

Check the cell…

Well hell. I flipping late…. Again.. Mr. Black is going to have my ass. Rummaging for clothes..

Jeans.. not to wrinkled... work shirt. ... hair in a messy bun. Brush my teeth.. grab my hoodie.

Thank God I showered last night.

Grabbing a apple on the way out the door, forgetting to grab a umbrella.

God its raining harder. I am drowned before I make to my truck.

WELL Shit!

Keys… keys… damn… locked in the house.

Running back to the house, grabbing the key from under the cement frog.. Now wetter that before. I am back in the house searching for keys…

KEYS… where are you.. I cry. After a hour or maybe it was

5 minutes later (what? it felt like an hour)

Keys.. Where are you I ask.

Oh there you are! …..in the apple bowl.. Nice!

Back to the car, keys in the ignition..

Click.. Click…

NOOoooooooooooooo!

Start damnit! I mutter

Click… Click….

Please start.. Come on…Pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I will take you to Rosie's this weekend if you would please start….

Click…Click…

Come on you piece of porcupine shit..

START!

Varoomm… well I would like to say varoom… it is more like cough, cough.. hack.. hack… cough… chug..chug.. Cough..hack..

Pretty, Pretty Please.. Run!

Slowly back out of the driveway…

thump!

Now what.. Darn it…

I get out of the car to see what I hit…

The Newton's mailbox!

Perfect! Just perfect!

Well its not down.. Just leaning a little sickly…

I manage finally to get on the road heading to work..

Windshield fogged up..

Using my hand to wipe enough I can see to drive.

Hoping the heater will kick in soon..

Come on heater…

What?

Oh, great… traffic…

Wait ..this is Forks…

We never have traffic..

We have only one traffic light for Gods sake! What's going on?

Heading towards the church.

Wonder who is getting married, I thought.

Finally get around. Speeding up.. Well not fast. Because, well lets face it. This thing is on its last legs..

And then I see the berries and cherries in my rearview.. What... No Way! I wasn't going that fast.. Was I?

Out of the car steps the most hottest man I have ever saw..

He walks.. nope, that is more of a strut... up to my window... which is stuck half way down..

"License and registration please.. comes a velvet voice. As I hand my info to him. Our fingers touch.. _what LONG fingers I think. I wonder if everything is that long._

_Shit did I say that out loud? I blush.._

"Umm.. Do you know why I pulled you over Miss Swan?"

"No?.. I squeaked. Instantly blushing.. I wonder if he can read my mind? I let my eyes travel up from his waist..yeah.. his waist to his chest then his face.

"You were doing 50 in a 30. Would you like to tell me why you were speeding Miss Swan?" comes that voice again.

"I am, uh, late for work," I muttered. I glance at his badge. Cullen..Officer Cullen. _ I wonder if he has handcuffs? I think to my self. _

_He clears his throat._"Miss Swan that is no reason for disregarding public safety laws. They are there to protect us all. I am afraid that I will have to issue a citations."

"Come on please.. I whined.. I am really sorry and having a bad day."

"I will be right back Miss." Officer Cullen says.

"Sure thing officer _Withastickupyourass"_ I whisper..

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to look at me.

He freaking smirked!

Great! He heard me. That will be another $100.. I bet as I whispered to myself. Me and my word vomit!

GAH!

"Here you are mam. (MAM? Do I look like a Mam.. Shit I am only 22..) I had to write a ticket after your comment. He continues.

(Wonderful! Grrrrrrr…) You were going to just get a warning. I realize you have no concern about public safety.

Try and have a nice day and slow down Mam."

"WHAT!.. "looking at the ticket. It has $128 circled and where to pay...

"Just wonderful.. "I hate when Charlie hires new people! GRRRR…

What a friggin, dumb, stupid, stinky, rotten stick in his ass… I glance back from the side mirror..

But it was really a fine ass.. I grin.. The front wasn't bad either.

I mean.. those pants were tight in alllll the right places.

Green eyes.. And that hair… He had a really cute smirk.

Wonder if he has a girlfriend?

GAH!

Shaking my head to clear it of the deputy..

I continue to mutter the rest of the way to work.

Finally I pull into the parking lot.. Not really looking around

I run to the book store, pull on the door..

Locked.. I rattle it a couple of times..

LOCKED?

What is it doing locked..

Black was suppose to be here at 9 to open.

Its 10:30 by my cell phone.

Then I read the sign…

Well just Fuck!

_**CLOSED ON SUNDAYS!**_

I hang my head and want to cry!

Are you kidding me..

I should have just stayed in bed!

_But he was hot.._ I think..

The End!

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy..<p>

So please make me happy!


End file.
